


Decisions

by SesshomaruFreak, thedrunkenwerewolf



Series: Heirverse: Phase 3 (Sanctuary) [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bittersweet, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/pseuds/SesshomaruFreak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: 'Choices' in poem form. Kinda got away from me.





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Wolfy remember what you said about a 30 word poem? *smirks*

The decisions I've made

And the price I've paid

To always be at your side

My eyes have been opened wide

You played your games of chess

I just wanted your caress

I can drown out the voice in your head

A lamb to the slaughter I was led

You know we belong together

Some days were bad, others were better

After all these years

Facing all our fears

Between the sand and the long days

Remember I love you,

Always


End file.
